Azathoth (The Great Return)
Azathoth is the third thing created by Erebus as well as the last thing created by him, he was created to be a way to be in the Physical Universe and to free Erebus . Biography Azathoth is created by Erebus shortly before the end of the War, he found Eve and Ciemno and try, with them, to free Erebus . He discovers later Adam and is very happy when they married . He fought against the Archangels and Iblis and is locked in the lower part of Sheol while Erebus is stuck in the upper part . He is freed many years later by Nyarlathotep, he thanks him and, because his son localized Crowley, went to the demon and ask him to join them, they make a deal : he will give to the King of Hell an high place in Outer Gods' hierarchy while Crowley gives him the position of the Winchesters as Dean possess the Mark of Cain . After Crowley say where the Winchesters are, Azathoth warns, by a prayer, Uriel that Crowley betrayed him . Personnality Contrary to what H.P Lovecraft thought when he saw him and his title of Blind Idiot God, Azathoth is extremely clever, he very cares for and loves his siblings, his children, his descendants and his father, he hates God for having trapped Erebus, he is highly confident, maybe too much, in his specie's abilities . He haven't a great respect towards demons and, especially, Crowley, he also has the same disrespect towards angels even if he considers the angels better than demons, he, however, have an huge respect for the entities corrupted by Erebus and see them as adoptive siblings . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Azathoth can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Azathoth is stronger than anything other of his father and uncles. ** Super Speed : Azathoth can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Azathoth don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Azathoth is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Azathoth is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything and learns abilities from his uncles themselves . ** Precognition : Azathoth can see the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Darkness Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will darkness . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Azathoth is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Azathoth can be heavily hurted and killed only by the Primordial Beings . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can moderatly hurt him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can slightly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt Azathoth . * Archangel Blades : They can very slightly hurt Azathoth . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Azathoth can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Outer Gods Category:The Great Return Category:Lovecraftian Horrors